When The Light Goes Out, They Come Out
by whereisthekoolaidat
Summary: I see a dark figure he slides the window open, he jumps in fangs showing. I stuttered "St-t-t-ay a-a-w-a-ay" He growls his nostrils flared as he walks towards my neck longingly his cold breath in my face as he lowers down- Rated T. Final Chapter Up!
1. When He Comes

I threw off my warm green towel and turned on the hot water I need to relax. That stupid pop quiz! Of course I was prepared but UH! My mom yelled

"Courtney me and your father are going out tonight, you can have a sleepover with Gwen or Bridgette"

"Okay, bye mom!" I called back. Like that was going to happen I am way to tired! I started to hum a lullaby that my mom used to sing to me at night. I yawned stretching my long tan arms. My mocha colored hair was pressed against my back. If I just closed my eyes for one second....

My eyes fluttered open, everything zoomed by me. I felt, dizzy, very dizzy. I looked down weakly finding myself in, my towel? I don't remember getting out or I don't even remember, anything! I just remember my mom telling me I could go out and when I turned on the shower but the rest blank. I felt muscular arms carrying me. I took a short breath where am I? The man, boy who was carrying me looked down It was a blurry picture all I could see were his teal beautiful teal eyes, and a earring.. I instantly closed my eyes slowly. I resisted but I was in, as weird as it sounds, a trance.

My eyes opened quickly. I was on a bed? And now Im wearing a navy blue dress with black laces at the ends, wait first I was in a towel, now this? I stood up wobbly. I walked over to a wooden door with chipping black paint on it. I push it open and it creaks open. I see dozens of people sitting all wearing black, red, dark blue, violet gowns and tux's. Then I see, him. A boy leaning back in his chair he had black hair but was gelled in a faux-hawk with the tips dyed green. His teal eyes met my dark brown ones I quickly looked away. He had this huge smirk on his face that I just wanted to rip off. I look to my left and there is a stage with a fancy blood red velvet chair. I am pushed towards it. I sit sit down, confused. My confused, dazed face turned into a frown.

"Where am I, I demand answers" I barked angrily getting frustrated. They all just sat and smiled at me hungrily, wow their teeth are funny, ha it looks like they have fangs. I start to get up but their faces turn straight, a man says

"You are not allowed to leave until the prince has seen and changed you"

"Change me to what?" I said getting more confused by the minute. I walked more confidently towards the door. The boy got in front of me

"Sorry princess your not allowed to leave, and cute freckle on belly button he winks. Uh the perv, he saw me naked? I feel anger boil inside me as slapped his face as hard as I could. He didn't even wince,

"Get out of my way if you no whats good for you!" I threatened he smiled getting closer to my face showing "fangs"

"If anything you should be getting out of my way and sit back down" He said but his voice cracked at the end.

"No" I said simply applying the most smug face I have. His teal eyes danced around the room

"I think I should take the princess and prepare her and tell her where she is, and explain any objections?" Everyone murmured a yes. He smiles lifting me by the shoulders. He closes the door behind us. I sit on the bed arms crossed

"I'm waiting" He smiles getting to close for comfort

"For short your going to become the queen of vampires" I laughed

"Very funny now tell me" I said tapping my foot. His face suddenly went serious

"I am serious trust me I don't like it as much as you do" he said in a quieter tone. My thoughts when blank

"And let me guess they are going to change me into, a vampire?" I stuttered. I shook my hand and pointed a finger at him shakily

"You and all your friends your crazy, ha yes crazy!" I said backing away towards the door. He narrowed me to a wall his arms locked beside my head.

"Oh hush, by the way I'm Duncan and I know who you are" he pauses his breath touching my neck

"Courtney" he purred. I pushed against him

"Get away!" I protested! But he didn't even budge

"I wouldn't do that, besides Im going to help you" he whispered in my ear which made me squirm. He threw me over his shoulder and unlocked the window in the room and he jumped down at least 10 feet! I shiver

"I guess you really are vampires" I said nervously. He nodded

"Now we are going to stay at a hotel, I have a credit card" I smiled

"But why do we have to run away?"

"Because I don't want them to hurt you, not like the others" others? I thought but I shouldn't ask he looks like he is in pain. Duncan strokes my cheek

"We have to travel far, far, far away so they can never get you" tears swelled in my eyes

"Are you saying we are always going to be on the run, and I just met you, and my parents, my friends" Duncan closed his eyes

"We are just going to have to tell your parents you got accepted into a very good collage far, far, far away and your parents will tell your friends that" I blinked this isn't happening to me we came to sudden holt! He puts me down carefully. Duncan walks to the front desk we would like a room for two please." The clerk nodded. I raised an eyebrow

"Aren't we having separate rooms?" I said nervously. He whispers in my ear

"Never" and licks my earlobe I slap his face again

"You pig get away from me!" I said grabbing the room keys and then storming off with Duncan trailing behind me. I pushed the elevator door open and pressed 13. The elevator door opens and I storm out pushing the key in the lock and pushing open the door. Duncan now right by my side standing next to me with my mouth wide open.

"ONE BED?" I yelled, he shrugged

"Its good for me if that makes anything better" I crinkled my nose and kneed him where men should never be kneed!

"Oof, I save you and this is what I get in return?" I stick my toung out

"Suck it you pig!" Duncan weekly gets up covering his kiwi's.

"Its getting dark anyways and we better get rest because at 4:00 sharp we have to get moving they can probably smell you." Duncan breathes in deeply.

"What about my parents?" I ask getting annoyed

"Uh, fine I will just write a letter he said taking out a piece of paper from the printer on a desk and starts writing in script,

"Congratulations parents of Courtney Hazel she has been accepted to go to the best collage there is around Darfenwhale, there will be a ton of activities for your child, Im sorry we had took your child on short notice but she sends lots of love, sincerely mr. Gets" I started breathing quickly all of my thoughts seem to circle around me, I didn't even get to say goodbye. Duncan stood up and walked out to mail the letter, wait he knows where I live? Well he was the one to take me out of my shower and take me to that vampire place thingy. Great now I'm loosing it thingy isn't a word! I let out a frustrated groan. Duncan was back in no time banging on the door, I just meet him and he all ready drives me crazy! I opened the door he strokes my face with his pointer finger, it was so cold! A cold icy feeling clawed down my back, I fidgeted. And he smelt so good I couldn't even put it in words- what am I thinking this is a no good pig that saw me naked, jerk! I push his finger off and far away from me!

"Hmph!" I said pointing my nose in the air triumphantly! Duncan scanned my face with a smirk on his face he looked like he knew something, I didn't! I scowled

"What do you know!" I asked, more like demanded. He rolls his eyes and pulls me by the hips towards him, wow he's strong.

"Something for me to know and you to never find out" he winked as I crossed my arms and stormed into the bathroom. I opened a cabinet door and there I saw, bingo, sizzors! I grabbed them and cut off the silk part of the dress that was all the way underneath this big poofy gown! I took off the dress part and kept on the silky part, it was short but cute and especially to Duncan's liking.... I walked out as Duncan had already changed in his boxers. I scanned him

"Checking me out are you?" he growled

"Ew, never and is that seriously what YOU are wearing" I said while cringing. He snorted

"Ya, got a problem princess" I scoffed

"Actually I do, get some proper clothes on!" He rolled his eyes and threw on his pants

"Happy?" I rolled my eyes

"What ever you ogre" He smiles brightly

"That is the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me!" I raise an eyebrow, but it was probably true... I turned off the lights and snuggled into the covers all the way on the left from Duncan. I closed my eyes and everything went dark.

I yawned, Duncan was asleep (A/N in my story vampires sleep like not actually sleep more like they look like it but they are just in a dimension only Vamps can see) I slowly opened then rubbed my eyes. But a pair of two strong toned arms were wrapped tightly around me, like I was a teddy bear... My head was snuggled in his, chest? His perfect, toned, beau- what am I think! That beast had his dirty hands all over me, I shuttered good thing I like passed out. I take a deep breath wow he smells good. I look out the window, and I see a dark figure he slides the window open, he jumps in fangs showing. I stuttered

"St-t-t-ay a-a-w-a-ay" He growls his nostrils flared as he walks towards my neck longingly his cold breath in my face as he lowers down-

(cliff hanger baby! ya I know I'm such a bad person lol I crave reviews I looove reviews I WANT THEM don't you want me to be happy???)


	2. There My Pants Not Yours!

I froze with fear as his cold breath wrapped around my neck it was like he was chocking me. I gasped my last breath shutting my eyes ever so slowly but then a blurry picture went in front of me. It looked like Duncan as he growls his fangs showing, grabbing the man in black angrily. But all went black as I fainted.

My eyes opened slowly, what happened? I was alone and there was blood everywhere and window was wide open, the wind blowing hardly at my face. Duncan then burst down the door

"Courtney we need to go now" He said angrily, he was in pain. I scanned his face my stomach swirled but I just slipped on the puffy red dress over my 'pjs'.

"Lets get you some real clothes" He said lifting me over his shoulder.

"HEY!" I protested. He just chuckled As I dangled

"Uh can my face be where your face is, I find it disgusting you want my butt in your face!"

"Well you see my butt don't you?" Duncan said. I clenched my teeth before I say something I will regret.

"I already checked out" Duncan says

"Good lets go and, I CAN run" I huffed Duncan laughs

"But not as fast as me you can't" I let out a annoyed groan. He so wants to get in my pants...

He carried me threw the big glassy hotel doors then he started running. I closed my eyes so I don't get sick thats the last thing I need. After five minutes we were at Lester's!!! I jumped down from his strong arms. I kissed his cheek and ran into Lester's. Duncan followed me love struck.. He grabbed jungle green short shorts

"Get this!" He said while licking his lips.

"Absolutely NOT!" I said stomping my foot.

"But I'm buying so your getting it!" He said tracing my collar bone. I scoffed marching away. Grabbing a tan v-neck, white ballet flats, and purple fuzzy leg warmers if it gets cold. Duncan grabbed all of the clothes easily and walks to the cashier. He dropped all the clothes on the table and gave her a credit card. The women stuffed all the clothes in a bag and Duncan smiled picking me up again.. As he started running, I shut my eyes as tight as possible and tried not to hurl. We then came to a holt. We were at the couple hotel?

"Um Duncan" I said calmly

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!"

"Uh since your gonna be with me I was just thinking it could be our little disguise!" He said but I could tell he was holding back laughter UH! We walked in and the man at the front desk with a french mustache checked Duncan and*gulp* I in. Duncan handed me the keys as I pushed the elevator button. The doors open and Duncan and I walked in. I pushed floor 21.

When we got there the hallway flooring was red and fluffy... When I pushed the key in the door the room was, was, was! Red velvet flooring, a giant heart bed, a disco ball, the lights were dim, and romantic music was playing! Duncan starts laughing his head off

"Oh yes ha ha ha" I looked at him with disbelief

"This isn't funny!"

"Oh yes it is" he said holding his stomach then grabbing my shoulders pushing me in the door then hearing the lock click. Duncan growled licking his lips hungrily. he was either very attracted to me our wanted to eat me.. He pushes me against the bed and jumps on top of me. He presses his cold lips against mine. AH! I struggled trying to push him off, but she is strong! He ran his cold fingers threw my hair as he pulls off my shirt! I tried to kick him off but as he kisses my neck not as strongly. As my heart started melting I can hear my heart echo against his body. As he takes off his shirt his cold icy body on mine as he reaches for my pants-

(A/N yet another cliff hanger will courtney keep her virginity yes or no? Is Duncan going to be able to resist from sucking her blood, and why do I keep making cliff hangers AHH!)


	3. Duncan Say What?

_**(A/N sorry i haven't updated in SUUCH a long time I have been buusy!)**_

Duncan reach down at my pants trying to tug them down. I struggle but he had pushed me down, what was wrong with him ya he would flirt with me but not this much!

"Courtney we were MENT to be together forever and ever" he said licking his lips.

"What is wrong with you!" I cried my heart started pounding even faster. Its like he was in a trance.

"Just let me have one bite" he lingered his fangs now showing his eyes not teal but red.

"No Duncan stop!" I screeched! He smiled

"I am trying princess but your just so delectable and weak" He whispered in my ear.

"I am not weak!" I screamed in his ear as he suddenly jumped back making a large thud. His eyes still red but his hands were gripping onto the wall. Wow he made a hole in the wall...

"I'm sorry" he stammered trying to not look at me- or my neck.

"I just can't control myself sometimes you see most vampires eyes are topaz well mine aren't because I am supposed to be one of the killers, but obviously I'm not so my eyes are teal so I could blend in with everyone and I could kill someone but I choose not to" he said quickly. I sighed feeling uncomfortable in my bra as I cover my chest with my arms. He snickered

"You can get changed, but if you really enjoy me seeing you in your bra-" I then zoomed off into the bathroom cutting off the rest of his sentence. I slipped on my tan v-neck and grabbed Duncan's sweatshirt which was laying on the floor of the bathroom, he is so messy and I can't get him tempted by looking at my neck! I put on the jungle green short-shorts which hug my butt nicely! Note to self, make sure Duncan walks in front of me... I shivered as the hairs on my back pricked up it was just so creepy what just happened I almost lost my virginity. My virginity is the most important to me right now! I looked outside the small bathroom window, the trees leaves where swaying in the wind obediently. It was chilly today so I slipped on my fuzzy leg warmers and white ballet flats. Not the warmest outfit but Duncan's sweatshirt hung to my knees at least! I walked ut as Duncan was slipping on his shirt- was he always that muscular its kinda hot- no bad Courtney! He is a disgusting pig that saw me naked, tried to kill slash have sex with me, and he took me away from my parents and friends! I then slid my hands in Duncan's big black jacket. My fingertips traced a smooth object. I pulled it out, it was a phone! A I-Phone to be exact!

"Yes!" I squeaked running back into the bathroom locking the door. Duncan then yelled outside the door

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled knocking on the door.

'None of your business now back away from the door now, OR ELSE!" He laughed

"Or else what?" he challenged. I unlocked the door for a second and kicked him right where the sun doesn't shine!

"OOF!" he chocked out and croaked

"Okay I get the message!" As he limped away. I shut the door and locked it. I tapped the button on the phone as I slid my finger across the screen as the phone unlocked. I quickly dialed Gwen. I pressed the phone against my ear.

"Hello?" Gwen said

"Hey Gwen its Courtney!"

"Court hey! Your parents told us you left for collage what the hell dude no goodbye!?!"

"I'm so sorry but its a long story how is everyone?" I poured out.

"Good but I miss you so much, how are your classes?"

"Um uh there good" I said lying which I am usually good at but I couldn't lie to Gwen. She cleared her throughout clearly not buying the story.

"Whatever, well here is Bridgette she has been begging me to talk to you she almost but my leg..." I let out a quick laugh as Bridgette got on the Gwen's phone.

"Aw hi Courtney I miss you so much, why didn't you tell anyone you were going I am going crazy! By the way how yummy are the boys there?" I heard Duncan crackup outside

"Shut up" I muttered

"What?" Bridgette said confused.

"He, nothing the boys are totally yummy I could bake cookies off of them" I said trying to put some enthusiasm in it.

"Thats so awesome, but I got go hun Gwen's mom is making milkshakes!"

"Kay bye!" I said hanging up. I opened the door to see Duncan leaning on the wall

"Am I really that yummy?" He purred

"Shut the f*** up Duncan!" I scoffed. Duncan rolled his eyes and smirked

"Well we gotta get going" he said looking up. I sighed

"Where?" I groaned.

"Oh Las Vegas" He said simply

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!" I screamed on the top of my lungs!

**(LIKE IT HATE REVIEW IM SORRY SO MUCH HW LATLEY!!!!)**


	4. Why Me?

**Duncan's P.O.V. (due to request )**

I slung my arm around Courtney

"Look just imagine it my way, Las Vegas full of babes, money, and we will be far away from the other vamps, and you don't have a choice in this!" I said smiling obnoxiously. Courtney's face turned red like a cherry

"YOU KNOW AS AMERICANS EVERYONE HAS RIGHTS AND I DON'T WANT TO GO TO VEGAS!!" she began to scream but as usual I just sat down yawning as I just stared at her boobs, they weren't like vampire boobs they were warm, nice, and you can squeeze them. Vampire boobs are so hard. Courtney then slapped me clean across the face making me loose my balance but I quickly regained it.

"What was that for!?" I yelled touching my face man she could slap hard!

"For being a pig!" she snapped. I sighed dreamily

"Pig blood fatty but so good" I said my mouth watering.

"Disgusting" she spat.

"You know just because I am a vampire doesn't mean I don't have feelings!" I said standing up. Courtney pressed her lips as she scoffed and walked away. Man she is bootylishes. I thought staring at her butt.

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

A firm frown was on my face. Duncan was so annoying! I am going to kill him! I tightened my hands getting ready to punch something. I carefully touched my neck, there was my silver locket. I always opened it when I was feeling sad or alone. I opened it carefully as I looked in to see my mom and dad, and Garrett my boyfriend. Well my ex boyfriend. I bit my lip, be strong Court be strong. I fell to my knees as a tear rolled down my face. I smeared the tear away quickly I missed Garrett. Duncan walked in

"What's wrong princess?" Duncan asked tilting his head to the right. I cracked my toes knuckles

Nothing its fine so when are we going?"

"Now and I packed your bags" he jerked a thumb towards the door

"I put it over there." He said slightly smiling. But it quickly turned into a smirk as he lifted me up over his shoulder with ease. I hit began to hit his back

"Hey put me down!" I yelled

"Not a chance" he said laughing. He picked up my bags and his and threw it on a cart as he stepped on the cart himself. As he began to ride it like a skateboard, except faster. I closed my eyes as I feel the blood rush to my head, uhhh.

**Duncan's P.O.V. **

I laughed pushing the cart with a single foot. Courtney then gave me a five star

"HEY ISN'T THAT STEALING TO TAKE A HOTELS CART?" She screamed.

"Yes yes it is" I said simply as I started going faster so maybe she will shut up for once. I snorted to myself, ya right! I narrowed my eyes I could see the bright lights of the airport, JFK to be exact. SCORE! Courtney's hand dangled over my back. I slowed down as I carefully picked Courtney off my back I crushed my lips against her out of urge, her eyes fluttered open her onyx eyes first confused but then angry as she pushed me off.

"WHAT THE FRICKING HELL DUNCAN?" she exclaimed. I smirked

"I was giving you mouth to mouth reception" I explained cockily. She narrowed her eyes

"That's for if I'm not BREATHING" she said smartly.

"Oh shut up" I said as I placed her on the cart as I dragged to the line so we can give out luggage. I walked over to a long faced man. He looked my age… He crinkled his forehead taking his eyes out of his book

"Hello my names Noah blah blah blah give me your luggage" Noah said lazily. I handed him the luggage he checked how much it weighed and gave me a fake smile

"Your fine now let me see your tickets" I handed him the two tickets for Las Vegas to Noah. Okay these are real he said before handing me the tickets back as me and Courtney walked off line. I smiled at Courtney but she just glared at me, ouch.

"Stop being such a baby" I teased.

"I am not a baby I am just angry that you are dragging me from me parents, friends, and forcing me to go to Las Vegas!!!" Courtney screamed in my ear. I put my finger in my ear, jeez she is gonna make me deaf.

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

He deserves to be deaf... What I am I going to do! I can't just leave my parents, but for once I don't have a choice its like he is trying to deprive me from my rights just to make me mad! I twirled with my soft brown choppy hair, I sniffed my hair smelling the vanilla scent. You know Duncan smells like vanilla... We finally got to our area. I watched the lady at the desk talk into a phone as she put it down before typing on the computer quickly. Duncan looked down trying to cover his face.

"Dun-" Duncan then slammed a hand on my face

"Shush up!" he hissed. I raised both of my eyebrows as I muffled 'what is wrong with you what's going on?!?'

"Its fine princess I just um shouldn't be in an a airport" he laughed remembering something. I narrowed my onyx eyes giving him a glare. He should really go to juvie, I bet he did when he was HUMAN. He quickly removed his hand from my face as I huffed. The lady at the desk then said

"Okay the flight for Las Vegas at 9:30 is boarding now, so please make a line now" Me and Duncan quickly got up. I laughed at him and he gave me a confused look

"What?"he asked me in whiny voice.

"Its hard to hide when you got that faux-hauk on your head" I snickered as he grumbled to himself as we gave the lady our tickets as she ripped of the small part and gave it back to us, as we walked down the little run way. We boarded the plane and sat I got ready to sit down in first class. I sat down but Duncan laughed at me and grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"What are you doing?!" I said yanking my hand back.

"Um we are in coach"

".." I scoffed marching to coach, fun fun fun.


	5. Knowing Nothing About Love

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I yawned feeling a warm head leaning my very oh so macho shoulder. I looked over slightly, trying to disturb little miss bossy butt.

"Courtney" I said n a hushed tone. But no response. I studied her face her cute nose with freckles splattered all over it, he plump lips, her flawless tan skin, her soft mocha colored hair, and most importantly her BOOBS. I feel kinda bad for taking her and running away. But I need to protect her, the poor girl. She had to leave everything she worked for. I wonder if I will learn to control my thirst all the time. I touched her her face but my cold finger sent a shiver down her spine as goose bumps went down her her arm- wait was she wearing my jacket? Damn... I closed my eyes wondering if I could get a peak of her dream...

**Courtney's Dream (No one's P.O.V.)**

_Courtney grabbed Duncan's hand as she let out a laugh as the sunshine hit their faces as they ran down the soft green grass. Duncan picked her up by the waist and twirled her around like a princess she is- er does being princess of vampires count?. The scene suddenly changed as you were in a cream colored room with a soft blue bed where Duncan and Courtney were passionately making out. Courtney opened her mouth to allow Duncan's tongue in. Courtney pushed her pelvis down making Duncan let out a groan. The scene once again changed to a cold dark alleyway where Courtney is walking alone in an alleyway and then a black shady figure tackles her punching her in the face as he slowly went down to bite her neck-_

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

My eyes flapped open as Duncan shifted in his seat surprised. Tiny beads of sweat had formed on my upper lip and forehead, good god what have I gotten myself into. That dream was so queer, she was starting to feel emotions for Duncan no. Never. Ever, well maybe if- NO! Duncan let out a short breath rolling his teal eyes. I glared at him shifting my onyx eyes at my hands. Duncan always joked about everything why won't he ever confess hi feelings. He won't even confess his feelings to himself. Or he really only does think of is boobs... The pilots voice then came over the speaker, "We are now landing so make sure you have fastened your seatbelt, and thank you for riding with jet blue airplanes". Duncan rolled his eyes as we jumped a little in our seats from the plane landing but he stayed perfectly still.

**1 Hour Later (Still in Courtney's P.O.V.)**

Duncan rolled around his small suitcase with all of my clothes which isn't much... We had finally made it to Las Vegas. I looked around it was around noonish so the sky was still shinning but all these lights here made it seem even brighter! I looked around at people some selling some stealing it was was was DISGUSTING!!! I turned to Duncan

"This is disgusting, this is terrible I am going to get raped or get attacked!" I said frantically waving my arms in the air for effect. Duncan snorted

"Could you shut up?" he asked me raising his eyebrow. I tightened my jaw but said nothing. My back was still hurting from sitting in- coach yuck! We walked up to the caesar hotel.

"Nice" Duncan said checking the place out before winking at a couple ladies standing outside in their bikinis before walking inside. Duncan quickly checked us in as we got into the large glassy hotel.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Duncan said to non one in particular. I groaned

"Ya fun..."


	6. This is Only The Beggining

**Courtney's P.O.V. (In the hotel room!)**

I dropped the red towel to my feet as I stepped in the warm shower. This felt good, the water hitting my chest and head. I slid to my feet feeling the water trickle down my face. My chestnut colored hair stuck to the back of my neck as I tried to sprawl out on the floor of the bathtub but I would have to curl up a bit. My eyes began to droop as I took a little, nap...

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I backed up from the pair of plump lips

"Look Heather your not my type..." I said dismissing her as her face gets red.

"Oh my god you jerk you make out with me then dump me!?!" she screamed in my ear.

"Well yes" I said crossing my arms. It was weird because whenever I tried to make out with a hot babe I always saw, Courtney's face. And when I held their breasts it wasn't the same, Courtney's fit my hand perfectly- well not like she would know that I did feel her boobs when she was sleeping. (^^) Heather stormed off but she stopped as ran towards me and slapped me straight across the face my left cheek began to burn.

"Jeez" I said rubbing my swollen face. I walked up to the bar and ordered as water as I pressed the cold glass against my face as I looked over two blondes making out (Bridgette and Geoff XD) The two separated their lips as the boys thumb traced the athletic blonde's cheek bone

"I love you" he said smiling embracing her once more. My throat began to close as my heart started to sink. The only thing could go through my head and that was _Courtney, Courtney, Courtney _it was killing me. Courtney tell me what to do. As I stood up as one guy gave me a cold glance- _oh no_ as I started to run to our room the guy close on my trail! I got to the elevator and pushed it as I pressed number 14 as the elevator went up slowly as I ran out to the door sliding my card in and throwing up the door to surprise Courtney in a towel _gigty gig alright- _No I have to focus as she shrieked

"No time" As I picked her up bridal style as I crashed through the window falling towards the ground as I swiftly landed on my feet. As I ran down the street going faster and faster. Courtney grabbed a hold of me clearly uncomfortable goose bumps appearing on her arms and legs. I flipped my head backwards to see Chef running after me. He was beefy, a crooked back, dark red eyes, dark chocolate brown skin with a evil grin on his face. There is no way they are going to suck Courtney's blood. Not on my watch. She will not become a vampire princess I care about her too much- no I love her too much as I smashed through a window crouching over Courtney so she wouldn't get glass on her.


	7. Filler Chapter: Bra Butts

**Courtney P.O.V.**

My mouth was open but nothing came out, I only felt the bad pitch in my stomach when you feel the presence of evil. Like in scary movies... I looked over Duncan's shoulder to see a pair of bloody red eyes staring right at me like pray. I held onto Duncan harder, thanking him silently for not getting me hurt by the glass from before. I looked up at him, I saw the same guy I saw when I first meet him. Beautiful teal eyes, a cute nose, a smirk on his face frowning or smiling, and the mohawk. Duncan was trying to navigate through Las Vegas trying to ditch this man following us, Duncan had ran into he first store which happened to be a brazier one _wow... _We ran into a rack of bras, I quickly pushed them out of my face but our friend back their was having trouble. When he had gotten out he had a bra on his butt! Duncan flipped his head to see as he started to laugh running by the clerk stealing her soda!

"Duncan!" screeched.

"Shut up princess" Duncan snorted.

_**Yet another short chapter but I have writers block, MAJORLY **_


	8. When The Light Goes Out They Come Out

**Duncan P.O.V.**

I had to get out of Las Vegas, dammit Chris how do you always know where I am. Chef was gaining fast, I dodged crowds quickly but Chef was still on my tail. I had to get away from people as gulped the last bit of my stolen soda throwing it out as I headed towards the highway. But just my luck, two more henchman were waiting for me. Courtney gasped gripping onto me even tighter.

"Get away from Courtney and I swear.." I threatened as they inched closer. Chef cackled

"Or what!" He spat

"Duncan I would like you to meet are newest recruits to the army" Chef said presenting the male and female.

"This is Ezekiel" he said pointing to the male. He had light brown hair, gray colored mysterious shaped eyes, a bit of stubble hair growing on the males chin. His attire consisted of a puke green sweatshirt, sneakers, and a dark teal hat and jeans. Ezekiel grinned

"Give us Courtney, eh" Ezekiel said crossing his arms.

"And this is Heather, you probably know her from when you made out with her at the hotel you stayed at" Chef said grinning. Courtney snorted, not that she was jealous just disgusted.. right? The female dark onyx black hair that trailed down till her hips, she had gray eyes as well, with creamy pale skin. Her attire consisted of a maroon tube top with straps that were tied around her neck, tan short shorts, with a leather belt, and black sandal heels.

"Hey Duncan" Heather said grinning evilly.

"At first we thought it would make Courtney a vampire then give her to Chris, but you killed one of the recruits when he tried to so" Chef said motioning the two to grab Courtney.

"We think we will bring her to Chris" Chef cackled as Courtney let out a blood curling scream, as Heather slapped her to shut up. I could feel my teal eyes turn blood red as I launched towards Heather. I quickly yanked Heathers grip off of Courtney as I grabbed her by the neck my nails digging into her neck. Courtney let out a cry as I saw Ezekiel's grip tightened. Chef's neck snapped towards Ezekiel.

"You fool, what are you doing standing there run!" Chef ordered. I ripped of Heathers head throwing it Chef deaf to Heathers screams, as Chef just laughed and ran off. I quickly flipped out my lighter and burned Heather's dead corpse. luckily there was wind so the ashes flew away. As I ran down following the Chef.

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

I screamed, fighting Ezekiel's grip.

"Let me go!" I cried tears streaming down my face. As my hair flew in my eyes as held onto my towel making sure it wouldn't fly up.

"I can't do that eh, your blood's special" Ezekiel told me as he came off the highway down a road, that seemed old and rundown. Bright green trees quickly turned to old dead ones. The air was cooler and I could feel goosebumps speckle my body. I could now see a old church. The black paint was chipping as the cross looked like it was burned, but you could tell it was once a cross. Chef kicked open the creaky doors with his boot. As I quickly gasped as heads turned in my direction. I saw a man sitting in a thrown, he had slicked back black hair, dark heartless black eyes, and a evil grin. He had on black skinny jeans, black formal shoes, a button up black shirt with a red cloak.

"Hello Courtney" The man said as Ezekiel dropped me on my butt on a chair.

"Who-o are you-u" I stuttered.

"Who am I?" the man chuckled as the crowd silently laughed with him.

"I am Chris McLean" Chris said throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. I scrunched up my nose angrily

"I want to go home" I said firmly.

"Sorry my dear I have to take your blood" Chris cackled.

"You can't have it! I don't want to be a vampire!" I shouted. Tears flew from my eyes

"I just want to see all my friends, my mom and dad" I cried. Chris sighed obnoxiously

"Get her changed" ignoring my cries. Two females stood grasping her arms dragging her to a room to get her changed. As cold blood red eyes stared down at me angrily. As soon as the shut the door they threw down my towel and shoved down a black lacy gown over my head threw underwear at me as I slipped them on. As they shoved black heels on my feet, that were a size small. As they pushed open the door, as I staggered out. Chris smiled gleefully

"Hello my dear, ready to become queen of vampires?" I didn't nod, I didn't protest I just sat next to him. My last tear strolled down my cheek as Chris's fangs lowered as he came down towards my neck, as I took a short breathe, which may be my last. Everything started going slow as I watched the doors be thrown open to see Duncan, as I smiled weakly as he leaped towards Chris screaming

"NOOOO!" as Duncan hit Chris as I was now in regular time. I screamed falling off my chair as Duncan lowered his fangs into Chris Chest, where his heart should be. Duncan began to rip apart Chris. I looked around wondering where Chef was, he was going to tackle Duncan, but then a bright light caught my eye, fire. And there was Ezekiel and Chef's body parts laying in it. The crowd did nothing, they didn't stop Duncan. Duncan puled of Chris's head and quickly burned it with his lighter, as a random vampire threw open the window as the ashes flew away. Quickly they put out the fire died, turning pitch black except for one candle. As everyone stood around in a circle murmuring thank you. Duncan grabbed my hand. As a little girl walked up to us and blew out the candle.

"Now its time to come out" Duncan said as they all ran, me on Duncan's back. I was going home, but this time I have fallen love. The kids back home were never gonna believe this... If I told them ;]

_**HSJQAWHSFJAWSD I FINISHED IT! I thought I would just make a regular chapter but then something clicked and I decided to end it. I hope you enjoyed this story!**_


End file.
